<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trans by Aiden_Ravelle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25642021">Trans</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle'>Aiden_Ravelle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider Ex-Aid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:42:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25642021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I just really needed to write this.. I don’t always headcanon them as trans, but I do like to now and then.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Emu growled as he read the newspaper.</p><p><br/>“What’s wrong?” Parad looked over.</p><p><br/>“Another trans woman was killed last night.”</p><p> </p><p>“Trans?”</p><p> </p><p>Emu looked up at Parad with a raised eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s when someone is born the wrong gender,” Hiiro stated.</p><p> </p><p>“Ohh. Like Emu.”</p><p> </p><p>Emu turned red, “Parad...”<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Hiiro looked at Emu with surprise. “You too?”</p><p> </p><p>“Too?” Emu looked at him in shock.</p><p> </p><p>It was Hiiro’s turn to go red, “Yeah. I was born a girl.”</p><p> </p><p>Emu nodded slowly, “Me too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Was I not supposed to say anything?” Parad questioned.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s alright, just don’t go telling everyone that. It’s kind of personal.” Emu admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“At least CR is safe,” Hiiro added.</p><p> </p><p>Emu gave him a small smile, glad he wasn’t the only one having hidden such a secret.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>